


Enigma

by Proud_Saiyan_Warrior



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior/pseuds/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your darkest desires...<br/>are the ones better left unsaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Say what you mean.

She heard the door open and close. _5:00pm. Right on time._

Standing, she smoothed out her red dress, trying her best to look great for the spiky haired demon about to enter the kitchen. A wave of nervousness rolled through her, settling in her chest and making her feel light headed. Leaning against the kitchen counter, she breathed deeply.

“You can do this Bulma...” She whispered softly, pursing her lips tightly. Her ears caught the sound of his boots, her heart rate spiked again.

_Thump...Thump...Thump..._

“Woman, What is that god awful smell?” His voice echoed. He was mid way down the hall, not as close as she thought. She furrowed her eyebrows before answering.

“It's perfume.”

“It's horrible.” He stated in reply, entering the kitchen and crossing his arms over his chest. He raised an eyebrow at the woman, observing the fact that she had dressed up for some unknown occasion.

“Is this another stupid Earth ritual?” He questioned, waving a hand towards her. Bulma glared, forgetting why she had bothered to do all this in the first place. She placed a hand on her hip, huffing in annoyance.

“You're a jerk.”

Vegeta smiled, unfolding his arms and walking towards the kitchen table. Bulma had decked it out with food of all varieties. She had wanted him to be in a good mood before she asked him the question, But here he was putting her in a bad mood. The tables had turned and not in her favor.

“What is this?” He inquired, picking up something that was blackened and may have once resembled bread.

“It's a toasted cheese sandwich.” She stated, turning away from him to make a start on the dishes. Vegeta let the burnt bread drop back down to the plate.

“You're a horrible cook. Where is your mother? I require nourishment that will not kill me.”

Bulma was seething. She turned and threw the pot she had started cleaning right towards his head. He dodged it deftly, smirking at her infuriation. She growled, grabbing a handful of cutlery and tossing it towards him. Again, he dodged them, laughing all the while.

“You really are entertaining.” He mused, grabbing an apple and tossing it in the air before taking a bite out of it. Bulma narrowed her eyes, sighing deeply.

“Is the weakling coming over? Is that why you are wearing that horrible scent?”

“No.” She replied flatly.

“Did he get bored of you? It wouldn't surprise me.”

He was trying to get a rise out of her, He loved their verbal sparring matches. He watched her carefully, looking for any signs of fight back – but saw none.

“Woman?”

“I...I kind of got bored of him.” She answered, turning back to the sink. She needed a distraction, she had thought that this was a bad idea, but now she had the proof. She could feel his eye's on her back, it sent another wave of nervousness through her body and she dropped the plate she had been cleaning. It shattered in the sink.

“Woman, You are acting peculiar. Tell me the meaning of all this.” His voice was closer than before, she shivered at the thought that she hadn't even heard him cross the room.

“It's nothing.” She murmured, drying her hands on a tea towel quickly. She needed to escape, she couldn't go through with her plan.

“Tell me now woman.” His voice wasn't caring, it wasn't nice or comforting. It wasn't Yamcha. Yet she suddenly felt the urge to divulge her problems to the spiky haired house guest from hell. She turned to face him, noting that he was only two steps away from her. He normally didn't come this close to people, it gave her a small glimmer of happiness.

“Do you ever get lonely?”

Her question took him off guard. He looked away, glaring at the wall. He did not wish to talk about this. She breathed deeply, stepping forwards and placing a hand on his arm.

“Because I am...” She finished.

Vegeta's eye's returned back to look at her. She was nervous, he could tell even without reading her Ki levels. His mind was racing. What relevance does this have to anything? Why is she telling me? Why do I give a shit?

“And?” He growled, his voice conveying his uncertainty.

“Well...I'm lonely...and you're lonely...” She stated, batting her eyelashes.

He glared.

“Woman, What the hell are you trying to say?”

Bulma threw her arms up in the air, giving a high pitched growl of annoyance.

“I'm trying to ask you if you want to spend the night with me!” She blurted out loudly, bringing her hands to her mouth to cover it instantly.

Vegeta smirked, giving her a fiery look. He raised an eyebrow and walked out of the kitchen slowly. Bulma removed her hands from her mouth, unsure of what just happened.

“Woman,” His voice boomed, **“Two hours.”**

“What's in two hours?” She yelled back.

Vegeta smiled, _'Let's see how long it takes her to figure it out...'_


End file.
